Ginny Bear to the rescue
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Fred died in the war.The Weasley's are all miserable! It’s hard for Ginny to be near George after Fred died, so she ran away. Why is Ginny so miserable?Why she was in love with Fred of course and isn't ready to let him go! Please leave a review


**Title: Ginny Bear to the rescue**

**Author: Angela**

**Rating: Adult**

**Characters: Ginny and Fred Weasley**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is a fan fiction, JK Rowling owns these characters. I am only writing for the fun of it. **

**Summary: Fred died in the war. Ginny, George and Molly are the most miserable in the family. It's hard for Ginny to be near George after Fred died, so she ran away. Ginny has held a secret inside of her for the last several years, one that nobody knows. Why is Ginny taking Fred's death so hard? Why because she was in love with him and his death is killing her. Ginny decides to do whatever she can to fix things. **

**Warning: This is a Weasleycest story. Don't like it? Then don't read it. I don't care if you like it or not. There are many people that enjoy Weasleycest! **

**Author Note: If you read this I'd appreciate if you left me a review. I hate getting alerts and people favoriting my story with out letting me know what they thought of my story. I get writers block easily and getting feed back helps me out. Also I'm a very curious person. Flamers won't be welcomed. I don't mind if you are honest to me but don't be heartless. I know that my grammar is not the best and I'm sorry for it. I did spell check it though! It's the best that I can do! It's not as bad as some people's writing. You can at least read what I'm saying. I've read so many stories where it's so hard to read. So yes please review. **

**Author note 2: That title is not definite. I suck at picking at titles, so if you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks in advance!**

_**~Ginny's Pov~**_

**Every since Ginny Weasley's older brother 'Fred Weasley' was killed in the war, five months ago, by a magical explosion, whom everyone expected Augustus Rookwood 'a death eater', killed him, Ginny has been miserable. It has been a hard last few months without him, for her entire family, but if she was being honest then she would say that, George, their mum 'Molly' and her, missed him the most. Everyone else tried to pick up their lives after a few months and tried to live their lives happy. She would not necessarily say that they are happy, but they are not in the state that her brother George is, he was after-all Fred's twin brother. Ginny felt horrible for him, having to live without a twin for the rest of your life, she could not blame him for being in a 'zombie state'. And their mum, she had lost her son. Her baby. She was miserable. Wept all of the time, was always snapping at someone, and almost even hexed their father one night when he tried to calm her down, by wrapping his arms around her body.**

**The reason that Ginny has not even tried to move on, is not just because she lost her brother, one of her favorite brothers ever. Ginny also had another reason that she refused to tell anybody at all. She has been in love with Fred for a few years, but of course she was a great actress and nobody ever suspected her true feelings for her brother. Which is good because their family was already known as 'blood traiters' by all of the predjudice purebloods in their Magical World! Her family did not need to be hated because 'The Weasleys' have an incest member of the family. Ginny also knew that Fred would never love her back, that's why she never told him. Now that he has been gone for so long, she regretted never confessing her dying love to him. Now that her brother is gone, she could careless what everyone else thought. She would scream to the whole world that she was in love with 'Fred Weasley' if she could, but she didn't dare to. First off even if she did, people would look at her insane and wonder who in the Merlin 'Fred Weasley' even was. Yes that is right; she left the magical world two months ago and was currently in United States' California'. **

**Ginny had to leave the magical world; it was just too hard to be around everyone. Watching her family try to move on, watching her mum weep, watching George not talk or even blink. Barely eating anything. It was all just too hard for her, especially seeing George everyday. It pained her to see the way he is, how he looks, and to see him miserable without his twin. But mostly it pained her to even look at him. She could always tell the difference between them, one of the only people that could, besides for Hermione Granger that is, but they still looked so much a like. Ginny tried to deal with her problems. But the longer she was with her family, the more heart broken she got. She eventually picked up her things, took out some of her money from Gringotts and wrote an 'I'm sorry letter' and ran away.**

**Ginny decided to stay in California because she thought she would be the safest there, also she doubted anybody would find her there. But also because it was a gorgeous place, she had to stay. That is how Ginny got to where she was. She found a muggle neighbor hood and saw a 'for sale sign' on one of the houses, and decided to crash in the still furnished house, until one of the muggles that checked out the house, while she was under a invisibility spell, decided to buy the house. She would then of course have to leave, but Ginny would enjoy the house while she had it and was always careful to clean up any messes that she had made, before the muggles came. **

**Ginny was currently sitting in a rocking chair, holding a cup of tea, sipping it, as she rocked. Her free hand was holding onto a time turner that she 'borrowed' don't ask her how she got it, she won't tell you. Actually nobody even knows she even borrowed it. Ginny's eyes were shut, as she ran over her plan inside of her head over and over, trying to make sure everything went perfectly. Ginny shook her head and growled; she slammed her tea cup into the wall. "DAMN IT. If I go before and take him, Percy will die. Percy was with him, he will get murdered instead of Fred. I may be desperate and Perc may be a git, but I'm not heartless. I won't be selfish and have him get murdered instead of Fred. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I was the one that caused Percy's death." Ginny snarled, and stood up from the chair and started to pace back and forth, annoyed. "No no no what am I talking about? Percy would not die, he only followed Fred, if I take him before, there would be 'no' Fred to follow. So Percy would not be in that same area and get killed. He will be safe and then we will all be happy." She stopped pacing back and forth and nodded her head. "Yes, yes that is what I will do. I'll go back April 14th, that way he will already have turned another age." She mumbled, "It would be weird to have twins that are not the same ago, wouldn't it?" She chuckled to herself, and that made her frown when she heard the tone of her chuckle. Ginny did not like the way she looked or sounded, that was why she had to do this. She had to save her brother. Her love.**

**Ginny pointed her wand at her spilt tea and the glass from her tea cup all over the place, whispered a spell to clean the wet spot up, and then whispered another spell to repair the tea cup. She then said a few other spells under her breath, to make sure all of her things in the house are well hidden. Ginny started to twist the time turner back into time, on April 14, 1998, before she reached the time she wanted, Ginny whispered a 'invisibility spell' incase she bumped into herself, or any of her family members happened to be at The twins shop. She then continued to twist the time turner and disappeared. Even though she was slightly scared and nervous, she was glad she did not back down. **

**Ginny then landed in the twin's apartment which was above their shop. She turned her head, looking around for either of her brothers. Ginny saw George sleeping on the couch, with a witch weekly magazine lying on his chest, snoring. Ginny hesitated slightly, biting her lip as she watched her brother. She felt horrible for the pain that she was going to give him, taking their brother, making her family think that he was kidnapped and after the war when he still was not around, they will think that he is dead. But even though Ginny knew that George would be worried for his brother, having him disappear on him, before they even fought at Hogwarts, she knew that he would be thankful towards her, later on when he realized what she did. That Ginny really saved his twin. **

**Ginny walked softly towards her brother and kissed his cheek slightly. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Georgie, this is for the best." She then pulled back and continued on her search for Fred Weasley. Ginny figured since it was late, he must of been asleep also. She walked over to his bedroom door and silently opened it up; she then closed the door behind her, just as silent. Ginny turned around and when she saw Fred asleep, she almost gasped. Ginny already felt a few tears slip down her face, and felt her heart skip a beat at how happy she was that she finally got to see Fred alive again.**

**Ginny took a deep breath, and went over to his school trunk, she started to pack him some clothes and other things that he will need. Also his wallet, incase they needed more money. Ginny then shrunk his things and placed them into her pocket and walked over to him. Ginny sat on his bed, and whispered the spell to reveal her. Ginny then cleared her throat and placed her hand on his shoulders to wake him up.**

**"Freddy, Freddy, wake up. Wake up please." Ginny whispered, embarrassed that more of her tears fell down her face, not even noticing that any of her tears were falling on him. "Wake up Freddy." Ginny said, and whispered a 'Silenco' spell so that George could not hear her.**

**After several minutes of trying to wake her brother up, she saw him stir in his sleep. She sat their watching him until he woke up, tears still slipping down her face. Ginny saw Fred's eyes blink once twice and then a third time before finally opening up and looking into her own wet blue eyes. Ginny saw him frown at her. She knew that he was confused to why she was there.**

**Fred sat up from his bed a little and started to rub his eyes, trying to make himself wake up. Fred then removed his hands and eyed his sister, noticing that she was crying and looked awful. Fred cleared his throat and mumbled, "Ginny bear, what's going on? What's the matter?" He then placed his hand on her face and started to wipe her teary face.**

**That gesture only made Ginny cry even harder and she couldn't help it when her body collapsed onto his, knocking his body back into the bed. She hugged him and cried into her older brother's neck. Ginny sniffled slightly and couldn't help but smell his cologne and sighed happily to be in Fred's arms. **

**Fred awkwardly started to rub her back in circles, wanting to make his sister feel better. He still had no idea why she was crying or why she was even at his flat, let alone his bedroom late at night in the first place. "There there Gin." Fred whispered, patting her back. "What's got you crying so?" Fred asked, kissing her cheek. "I'll kill who ever hurt you, I swear to Merlin I will."**

**Ginny couldn't help but smile a little as she pulled away from her brother. She really did miss him so much and it was good to see him. As much as she was enjoying being in her brothers arms, Ginny knew that she had to get them out of there, before George woke up to go to the bathroom and decide to wake Fred up to work on their pranks. Because even though it was in the middle of the night, Ginny knew that her twin brothers worked on their pranks at all hours of the day and night. **

"**Thank you Fred, I needed that." Ginny stated, smiling at him. Ginny then wiped her tears away and sighed, looking down at him. Ginny decided to be blunt with him and said, "I've got to get you out of here."**

**Fred blinked at her bluntness and then frowned, still confused. "What? And go where? Disney world?" He joked.**

**Ginny chuckled, "Nope I'm sorry we aren't going to Disney world, but I'll bring you to Disney Land if you'd like." She smirked at him. Ginny then grabbed her wand and pointed it at her face, whispering a cleansing spell, cleaning off her tears. **

**Fred blinked once again at what she said. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" He asked.**

"**Nope we are going to California and I'll bring you to Disney World." Ginny stated. She then showed him the items that she packed for him. "I've already packed for you." Ginny added and then climbed off of his bed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and out of his bed.**

**Fred stumbled on his feet when Ginny pulled him up, trying not to lose his balance. "Ginny you are acting weird, weirder then usual. What is going on? You can tell me Ginny bear!" Fred said, sighing. He placed his hand in his ginger hair, ruffling it back.**

**Ginny eyed her brother and bit her lip. She then sighed and nodded her head. "Alright big brother. I'll tell you the truth." Ginny said, sighing once more. "You died in the war and everyone is miserable with out you. We can't survive with out you Freddy, so I stole a time turner from a witch that we all know and love and I ran away to plan. I then came up with a time and I'm here!" Ginny said all in one breathe. **

**Fred opened and closed his mouth several times in shock at what she said. He then blinked, closed his mouth and then let out a slight gasp. "I must be sleeping." Fred said, pinching his arm. Fred then let out a cry when he realized that he was not sleeping. Fred glared at his now bruised arm. **

**Ginny smiled sadly at him and shook her head no, letting him know that she was in fact telling the truth. "I'm sorry for the bluntness but you needed to know, before I grab onto your arm, kidnap you and turn the time turner to my present time. I didn't want to freak you out even more then you already are now." She half smiled once again. Ginny saw Fred open his mouth again and before he could, she grabbed onto brothers arm, and placed the time turner around them both, turning the knob with her free hand, disappearing and ignoring that nausea feeling that she started to get while traveling back to her present time. Ginny knew she forgot to tell Fred something.**

**TBC**


End file.
